Renesmee
by total-eclipse-of-my-heart
Summary: Almost six years from where Breaking Dawn left off, and Renesmee could easily pass for a seventeen year old. She is beginning to realise that there is a lot more to her friendship with Jacob. What is it her parents are hiding from her? Please Read.
1. Chapter 1 Back Home

I sighed in frustration and rolled over, shoving my head under the pillow. The storm outside seemed to get even louder, if that was even possible. I felt like running outside and shouting up at the skies. Shut up, already. I lay there for a minute or two, willing my eyelids to grow heavy, to drift off into the peaceful sleep I had been waiting for the past five hours. Giving up, I rolled over and dared to glance at the alarm clock. 4 am. That was it. I was not going to try to sleep a moment longer. It was 1 pm in Rome anyway, without the storm keeping me up. I was ridiculously tired, but I figured I would just have to survive the day. I had, surprisingly, managed to get some sleep on the plane, and then again on the ride back from Port Angeles, against my father's marble shoulder.

Sitting up, I felt instantly awake. Well, I was half vampire; surely the whole no sleep thing had to count for something. I walked across my bedroom and glanced in the mirror. I looked relatively normal, I was surprised to find. My hair was becoming curly again, not surprising since it had last been straightened 12 hours ago in an Italian hotel room. I padded softly out of my room and into our living area, trying to be quiet. I knew that my parents could hear me from a mile away, but I was meant to be tucked up in bed, fast asleep. I looked at their closed bedroom door and shuddered. I did not want to think about what they were doing in there. They were probably too distracted to hear me anyway. I didn't want them fussing. I could take care of myself for a few hours.

Looking round to room, everything seemed normal, like I had never been away. I smiled when I saw that someone, probably my father, had already put up the holiday photos. I walked over to where they hung, scattered randomly around the wall. There, along with my baby photos, I could see the last 3 months, mapped out before me. Alice had been planning this holiday (the Cullen's world tour, she liked to call it) for a while. We had spent the last three months jetting all over the place, spending a maximum of five days in one country. Of course, it didn't take us long to hit all the famous sites, them being completely deserted at night. (This was necessary because I am the only one of my family able to walk around freely in the sunlight.) I could see at least 12 new editions to our photo collection. Me and Alice in front of the Eiffel Tower, me grinning broadly beside the Sydney Opera House, my mum and dad diving off Golden Gate Bridge – which, by the way, I had not been allowed to do.—due to an over protective father. 6 continents in 3 months- it had been amazing. I continued looking at the pictures, wandering from one side of the wall to the other as the girl in the pictures got younger and younger. I paused at a picture of a "five year old" me, laughing as Jacob pushed me along on my first bike. I sighed. I hadn't seen Jacob in three months, the longest we had ever been apart. That was the one really awful thing, leaving Jacob. I could still remember the terrible look on his face as I said goodbye to him for the umpteenth time. He was trying to be brave, he was the one comforting _me_, "You'll be back in no time Nessie, just wait and see. You'll be back before you know it." Again and again he had said it. I still didn't know why Jake couldn't have come with us.

I looked at the clock. I had wasted twenty minutes. 4.20. All I knew is that I needed to get out of the house. I wanted to see Jake.


	2. Chapter 2 Deep Sleep

Fifteen minutes later I was sat alone in the forest, not far from the meadow, shivering from the cold. In my rush, I had managed to throw on the first thing I saw, a white sundress and some converse. I mean, anywhere else that would have been fine for an August morning. Not in Forks. I hadn't counted on the thunder storm. And I still hadn't called Jacob. It didn't feel right waking him up at 4.35 in the morning, but I really wanted to see him so bad. I knew he'd be here in a second if he knew I wanted him, but I knew he should sleep. Gritting my teeth, I flipped open my cell.

I counted the rings. One... two, three, four. Jacob answered on the sixth ring.

"Hello..." Oh crap I had woken him. He sounded tired too.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." The words came out in a rush; I was hoping he wouldn't recognise my voice. I hung up quickly.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I would call him again in the morning. But I still didn't want to be back at the house. Believe it or not I had missed Forks. I had missed the green, the fresh smell, and even the rain. I took a few fast paces and I was out in the meadow. My secret meadow, Jake always called it. I had no idea what I was doing but suddenly all my tiredness overcame me. I lay down on the soaking grass and stared up at the sky, letting the raindrops hit my face. I laughed as one tricked down my nose. Slowly my eyes began to feel heavy and I drifted off into the sleep I had been waiting for.

When I woke up I could feel the sun on my face. Groaning, I rolled over and closed my eyes again. I briefly wondered what time it was. It felt like I had been sleeping for about a year. I realised I was completely drenched and cold too, despite the sun. The grass was not very comfortable. I sat up, rubbing my forehead and looked around me. In the sun, the water droplets from the night before glistened. The whole meadow was sparkling. I shivered I really was cold. I glanced down at the white dress I was wearing. It was still soaked through, clinging to my pale skin. I guess it had only recently stopped raining. I stood up and spun around once. I felt myself go dizzy, a sudden rush of blood to the head. I sat down again. I thought about what my parents would be doing. They would be crazy with worry, send someone to track me down. I was, of course, across the Quileute border, something the elders were still pretty touchy about the Cullen's crossing. I wondered once again what the time was.

Suddenly I had the feeling I was no longer alone in the meadow. I was on my feet in an instant. I whirled around and stopped still. There, just coming out of the forest was Jacob Black.

I was by his side in a flash.

"Jake!" I flung myself into his arms, happy to find that they were nice and warm. I laughed, breathing in the familiar scent. He chuckled too. I stayed there for a while, neither of us bothering to say anything. We both knew what the other would be thinking.

Finally I took a step back and laughed again. Jacob grinned.

"Hey, Nessie." Then it was silent again. I realised that I was probably not the girl Jacob remembered. With the speed I was growing at, he had said goodbye to a thirteen year old Nessie, someone who still looked like a young girl. I guess I was kind of different. And I could see Jacob looking me up and down and realising the exact same thing. I wasn't a child anymore; I could pass for an eighteen year old if I wanted too. My mother had said seventeen. I was as tall as her now.

"Wow, Ness, you're tall!" Jake still looked a little shocked. It wasn't just my height that had changed. My body had too. I guess it was an awful lot to take in. We were silent.

"Yep Jake," I laughed a little nervously. "You missed the grumpy teenage years, though. You should have seen me for a couple of weeks there. I was driving everyone crazy. They were driving me crazy!" I was babbling. Jake smiled. I looked back up at him. He was still a lot taller than me.

"God, Jake, have you grown even taller? How am I ever meant to catch you up?" I half joked. He didn't say anything. He looked thoughtful.

The trees swayed slightly in the wind. I shivered. Jakes eyes filled with concern.

"You're freezing. Is this where you've been all this time? And wearing only that dress?" He paused, glancing down at my outfit. I looked down too. Crap. The stupid dress was clinging to my frame; the white fabric was practically see-through. You could see my black underwear set perfectly.

I felt my cheeks heat up; I imagined they were pretty red by now. I'd never felt uncomfortable with Jacob before, but suddenly I felt awkward. I wanted desperately to cover up. I could barely meet Jake's eye. I saw that he looked uncomfortable too. He shrugged off his big leather jacket and handed it to me pretty fast. I accepted it gratefully, pulling it on. It was miles too big, coming down to my knees. It was very warm.

"Thanks, Jake." I murmured. He smiled again.

"It's good to have you back Ness." He said seriously. "It's been so boring without anything to do. Billy was out fishing and I was just stuck in the house. Except for making sure that Seth wasn't killing himself, I had nothing to do." I laughed.

"Well, I'm back now, so it's back to the old routine. You now I'm old enough to cliff dive now. I've only been waiting forever."

He smiled and reached for my hand.

"Well, we'll wait and see—"I could see where he was going with this one.

"Jake." I interrupted him. "I am not a baby, in case you haven't noticed." I gestured to myself. Jake looked away.

"No, you're not." He whispered almost too low for me to hear. Just then his phone rang. He dropped my hand and reached into the pocket of the leather jacket I was wearing and snapped it open.

"Hey—"He frowned.

"Yes, I know. I found her." He looked unhappy, a little annoyed. As he listened to the voice on the other end of the line, I sighed. I had forgotten how they'd be looking for me. My dad still liked to think I was about two years old. I turned and walked back into the meadow, sitting down on a mossy log. Jake was still talking.

"Just where I said she'd be. She's fine. Honestly, Edward, she is. "He paused, listening to the reply.

"I'll have back in ten minutes. Okay?" I heard him hung up.

I stared at my shoes. "Is he going crazy?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Jake walked over to where I sat. "Of course he is. You've been gone six hours. Its twelve now. They were all going crazy. They phoned me at eleven. I guess I just knew you'd be here. "

I sighed again.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be outside, I wanted to see you."I listed the reasons why it had seemed a good idea at the time. I hadn't counted on falling asleep. I looked up at him. "But you weren't awake yet, so I just lay down and fell asleep."He laughed his deep, warm laugh. The laugh I had missed so much. I grinned at him. "So are we going home or what?"


	3. Chapter 3 Alice!

My parents were waiting for us by the edge of the forest. The second they saw us, they raced towards me. My mom hugged me tightly.

"We were worried baby." She seemed relieved, holding on to me a second longer than usual. I looked at her perfect face and smiled.

"I was just... sleeping." My father's jaw tightened. He looked angry, but I knew he was just worried.

"In the middle of a meadow? In the middle of a storm?"He pinched his forehead. I smiled again. I stepped forward and gave him a hug, showing him exactly what I had done. Memories of the sparkling meadow ran through my head and into his. _I was safe_ I told him.

"I was fine. Just couldn't sleep and I needed to get out of the house." He ruffled my hair indulgently. His eyes were anxious though. Don't do it again, his eyes said. I could see I was forgiven.

"Let us know next time, honey." My mother squeezed my hand. "You were driving your father insane with worry." She laughed at the memory.

Jake began to steer me towards the house. "She's soaked through, needs to change into something dry." Jake smirked and my dad frowned. I winced. I guess my dad was being shown the state of my sundress.

"We'll take care of her now Jacob. I'm sure you have something to do." My dad was always impatient to get Jake out of the way. He just couldn't accept that Jake and I spent every moment together. We were best friends. It was like almost like Jacob belonged to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Jake, see you tomorrow. Eight o'clock". Winking at him, I turned to my parents. My dad started to say something as he noticed the thought come into my head. "Jake's promised to take me cliff jumping." It came out in a rush. Before they could say anything I walked briskly into the house. They were not going to stop me.

I spent the day lounging around the houses, unpacking and occasionally dashing up to the big house to see what the others were up to. I slept, I ate. Nothing unusual.

I was sitting on my window seat, sketching the rainy scene outside when Alice bounced into the room, bearing what must have been 10 bags of shopping. I grinned. To my mother's dismay I had inherited my aunt's love for fashion, something in which Alice rejoiced.

"Alice! More clothes?"

She dumped them onto my bed and moved gracefully over to where I was sitting, slotting in easily to the small space.

"Well, you grew! You're wardrobe is rather limited at the moment." She laughed. Any excuse to shop made her happy. My enthusiasm made her even happier.

She carried on. "And, Carlisle was saying, you've probably just about reached your adult size, so you won't be growing much anymore. So we can finally go crazy." I smiled. "I was trying to convince Esme that we need to build you a walk in closet sometime soon..." She mused to herself. "I'm sure she'd love to get building again, it's been a while since she had a project."

I was wasting no more time. I was up of the seat and sitting on the bed, turning the bags upside down so their contents fell down beside me. Shirts, sweater sets, dresses, Alice would never miss anything. She knew what I liked.

"Wow wow _wow,_ Alice! " She just laughed her tinkling laugh. I was running my hands over the contents, organising outfits, when I came across a gold bikini. I wondered what Alice got this for. It was definitely not the kind of swimsuit I would wear. Were these random straps of metallic gold actually meant to cover my body?

"Um, earth to Alice. We just got back from holiday. Besides, no offense or anything, but what would I ever want this for?" I held up the bikini. Maybe it was for Rosalie. Alice jumped up and began to head for the door. She paused in the doorway and winked.

"Nessie. All I know is that you'll want it very soon." She tapped her head knowingly. "Besides, those awful Speedo one pieces you've been wearing really aren't necessary. You have_ boobs_ now. Show your body off a little." She laughed and was gone before I could blink.


	4. Chapter 4 An Argument

Disclaimer: I have not created any of these characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I have created is this story.

I sat on the bed, thinking about the bikini. I wondered if I should try it on. I groaned at the thought of letting Alice win. I heard my father chuckle.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I mentally screamed at him. That should shut him up. What is so funny about that anyway?

"You're the exact opposite of your mother you know that? She would never have touched a bikini at your age." I could hear his voice from the other room. Stupid vampire super hearing.

_Um, dad. She is my age._

"You know what I mean, Ness." I heard him turn a page. Reading the newspaper most probably. Why would I ever need the bikini anyway? It wasn't as if I would be..... wait, I was going swimming with Jake tomorrow. ..

Dad obviously did not like the path my thoughts were taking. His tone changed.

"You do not need to wear _that there_ with _him_." Why did he have to be so darn annoying? And why would he care anyway? It's just Jake. In fact, I can wear this bikini whenever and wherever I like.

I replied vocally this time. I guess the whole family could have heard me from a mile away. "It's my life, dad. My bikini, my freewill, my best friend, who by the way would not even care what I wore, my choice!" I reeled off the many reasons. "So STOP trying to control me!!"

That loud enough for him? I heard my mother come in through the front door, back from hunting. They spoke to quickly for me to hear.

"Mom, do not take his side..." I whined. They almost always sided against me. These arguments were beginning to become something of a regular basis.

Well, you'd be irritated too if your father was able to poke inside your head whenever he pleased. Like I said, darn annoying. My mother entered the room then, closing the door behind her. Her mouth twitched at the sight of the controversial swimwear.

"Don't laugh." I growled. "It was Alice, not me." She laughed anyway.

"I know hon. Trust Alice." I rolled my eyes. Her beautiful face was unhappy. I sighed, blowing a loose curl out of my face. I reached out and took her cool, smooth hand. Through me and into her flowed all the emotion, the exhaustion, the irritation. I wished my head could be my own space. She didn't know how lucky she was.

She looked up at me as I moved away and drew me into a tight hug.

"I know, love, not easy for a teenager, I know." She grinned. "God knows what I would have done had Charlie had _that_ ability". She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, smiling at the idea of grandpa having any idea of what went on behind his back. She frowned, unhappy again.

"But, Renesmee, the arguments, they happen too often. It makes me sad. Your dad just wants what's best for you." I nodded. _I know_, I showed her, _I know_, _it's just..._ and I sent her an image of Jake, smiling his smile, spinning me round in the air. _Best friends_. I told her. _Why has he got a problem? _

"Complicated." My mother smiled. "He doesn't really have a problem, just protective is all. All dads are."

"Yes, overly protective." I muttered, knowing she'd hear me anyway. "But what's wrong with Jacob? I don't need to be protected, mom. Jake could never do or say anything to hurt me. He never would. Best friends, remember?"

She just hugged me.

"I know." She murmured. "I have faith in Jacob." She got up off the bed, tying her long dark hair up into a pony tail. "And by the way, Nessie, your heads safe." She winked. Her power could come in handy.

Reviews, Reviews, please. It really helps to know what everyone is thinking, and it gives me a bit of motivation to carry on with the story. I'm adding 3 new chapters today, so let me know what you are thinking! PLZ review.


	5. Chapter 5 A Meeting

I do not own these characters they were created by S. Meyer. The story is the only thing I thought up. 

Bellas POV

I frowned, trying hard to concentrate on my phone conversation.

"Yes, it was great dad. We all had a wonderful time." I listened to the town gossip with little interest, instead watching my husband pace up and down our bedroom, muttering to himself.

"Wow, that's great dad! Good to hear Billy 's ok". I spoke slowly, at a human pace. Edwards's perfect face was deep in concentration.

"Yeah." I was not interested in fishing, but I played along. "Well, Nessie and Edward would love that." I was careful not to mention myself. I was not going to be involved in a fishing trip.

"Um... well, I call you back with a date, just got to check the calendar. " I listened to the fishing talk a while longer. "Oh? I'll come over and cook that up for you sometime. But, sorry dad. I got to go." I returned his hurried goodbyes. "Yep, I'll tell her. Ok, dad. Bye!" I put the phone down quickly.

"Edward!" I groaned. He came to a stop, his eyes attentive. "Will you stop that? It is impossible to talk to Charlie when you are distracting me. What is wrong, anyway?" He didn't say anything, looking down at the floor. I sighed and flew across the room into his arms. "Is this still about Jake?" I murmured softly into his ear. He sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. He looked tortured.

"Yes." He admitted. I began to protest but his finger was already pressing my lips shut. "I know, I know how you feel Bella. It's just," He paused, searching for the perfect way to describe his feelings. "You should have seen the way he thought about her. He's always been very good up till now." He twirled my hair thoughtfully, entwining his gentle finger into mine. "Bella, you need to understand. Renesmee is beautiful. That obviously had an effect on him. He hadn't seen her in three months and then he meets this, this, angel in the meadow. That's what he compared her to. _An angel_."

I sighed, quite content to lie in his arms forever. I jumped up lightly, and turned to look down into his eyes.

"She is an angel. She's our angel." He whispered. I smiled. I knew that.

"I know, Edward. Of course he will have noticed. She grew up, that's what happened. Jake knew that would happen. It won't change anything. He promised us. We have four more years before he can even mention anything to her." I lowered my voice. "When she's ready, Edward, then he'll tell her. She is his priority. He won't do anything." Edward looked pained, agitated.

"I don't trust the dog." It had been years since I heard Edward come out with_ that_ term for Jacob. I growled softly at him.

His golden eyes pleaded with me. "So I arranged a meeting." My eyes narrowed.

"You could've told me." He brushed my cheek, lowering his mouth to mine. I could smell his breath. Irresistible.

"Don't be angry. I've told you now, haven't I? Midnight. Once Ness is asleep." He frowned. "You know, love, I'd really rather you didn't block her thoughts from me. It is so frustrating."

"She needs her space Edward." I whispered. "Sometimes that's best for her." It was my turn to frown. "And I don't agree with this whole Jacob thing. I trust him. You should too" I smiled at a distant human memory. "She won't break her hand either. She knows how to throw a punch." I felt my husband tense at the thought of what made me punch Jacob Black.

"No harm in taking precautions my love."

I sighed. "Relax Edward." I smiled up at him. "Now, I'll do you a trade, my thoughts instead of hers." His eyes lit up. He loved when I let down my shield. I glanced at the clock. 11.10. We'd be there in an hour.

Short chapter I know, but review, review!


	6. Chapter 6 Eavesdropping

All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I have created is this story. 

Renesmee's POV

I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling I had painted a few months ago. The ceiling was so white. I was bored. I wrestled my phone out of my phone pocket and pressed 1 on speed dial. He picked up quickly this time.

"Nessie?" It sounded like he had been running.

"Hi Jacob." I smiled. I was always happy when I heard his voice. I felt safe.

"What's up? " He sounded slightly impatient, like he was in a hurry to get me off the phone.

"I'm bored. Can we do something?" Or was he busy? On the other end of the line I heard him sigh,

"It's late Nessie. Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" It was not even eleven yet. I looked at my alarm clock. 10.55, the glowing numbers read.

"Well, I slept a lot today Jake and I haven't hunted in a while, and my dad was being all annoying about you earlier..." I whispered pleadingly into the phone, well aware that I had to be extremely quiet if my dad wasn't gonna hear me through the thick walls. "Please, Jake."

Jakes voice sounded unsure. "Ness, your dad isn't going to be too happy about this."

"He doesn't have to know. Mom blocked me earlier. As long as I'm quiet..." Jake cut me off.

"Renesmee, I'm seeing you first thing tomorrow morning, and you should sleep." I didn't like his tone. Way too much like my dad's voice earlier.

"Jake. I'll be fine. Just can we please...?" Jake sighed again. His voice was soft and pleading with me as he began to speak.

"Ness, I can't, I've got a pack thing tonight. I'm sorry for blowing you off, but it's important. Bye. See you tomorrow." And with that he put the phone down. I felt upset, or, oddly, jealous. Jake had never done that to me before, I always came before the pack, and the pack never had a problem. I guessed it must be important. I was curious, what could be _that_ important? Alice would've known if anything big was going to happen.

I picked up my cell again and carefully dialled the Clearwater's house. I crossed my fingers, hoping Seth would just pick up straight away. Leah answered the phone. I groaned internally. The one person who couldn't stand me.

"Hello?" she already sounded annoyed.

"Um, hi, can I please speak to Seth?" I hoped that was all I'd have to say. Leah had something against me, for no apparent reason.

"Who is this?" she sounded slightly defensive.

"Um, this is Nessie." She sighed.

"Alright, leech. Jacob didn't say you'd be back this early. We had fun whilst you were away." I knew she was just trying to make me feel bad. What was her problem?

I heard he yell out for Seth. I waited a few seconds and then he came to the phone.

"Hey Ness! So you're back huh? That's good. Jake was so sulky without you. Didn't know what to do with himself. Darn annoying." He laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed, trying to sound cheery.

"He's not with me if that's who you're looking for."

"No, actually, I was wondering..." How should I go about getting this out of him? "About the pack meeting tonight—" Seth cut me off immediately.

"Umm, no Nessie, you're confusing it with next week. There's nothing on tonight. Unless they haven't told me _or_ Leah. That's why I'm gonna catch some sleep while I can. There hasn't been any trouble going on for years. The pack meetings are just a precaution. It's all quiet round here." He sounded extremely sure about himself. Was Jacob lying to me? That didn't seem like him.

"Ok, then, sorry. I guess I was wrong. See you next week sometime then. Bye Seth." I hurried him off the phone now. I needed to figure out what Jake was up to.

"Bye, Nessie." He sounded tired. I hung up.

Why did Jake not want to hang out? I wondered if my father had had anything to do with this. Time to find out.

I quietly slid open my window, it didn't squeak as I kept it well oiled, ready for times like this. I landed silently on the wet grass and moved carefully around the house until I came to the wall. This was the hardest part. It had been a while since I had done this. I took a deep slow breath and scaled the wall, balancing myself carefully. I knew I wouldn't fall. I settled down into a comfortable position and began to listen. My parent's patio door was open; I sat quietly on the wall surrounding their private garden. I had discovered this brilliant way to eavesdrop into their conversations about 3 years ago. My rate of growth was weird, not constant at all. Once I had remained looking the age of six for almost nine months. I was seven years old now.

I could just about hear my parent's conversation. My mother was speaking quietly.

"I know, Edward. Of course he will have noticed. She grew up, that's what happened. Jake knew that would happen. It won't change anything. He promised us. We have four more years before he can even mention anything to her." My mom lowered her voice. "When she's ready, Edward, then he'll tell her. She is his priority. He won't do anything." I hear my dad sigh. What? What was it they—all three of them had been hiding from me? What could Jake not tell me? I felt slightly betrayed.

"I don't trust the dog."I had thought my dad was over that particular name. He and Jacob always seemed to get along. It was hard not to jump down and defend Jake. Was this why Jake wasn't seeing me? Had my dad told him not to? My mother growled softly at him. She didn't agree either.

My dad cleared his throat and continued swiftly on. "So I arranged a meeting." A meeting?

"You could've told me." My mom was definitely annoyed. She hated it when he hid things from her. She even hated presents. My dad spoke pleadingly now. He hated it when she was mad with him. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Don't be angry. I've told you now, haven't I? Midnight. Once Ness is asleep." I would not be asleep. I would be there, in that field, finding out the secret they had been hiding from me. "You know, love, I'd really rather you didn't block her thoughts from me. It is so frustrating." I almost laughed.

"She needs her space Edward." I heard her whisper. "Sometimes that's best for her. And I don't agree with this whole Jacob thing. I trust him. You should too." Her tone changed. She sounded amused. "She won't break her hand either. She knows how to throw a punch." My dad growled softly.

"No harm in taking precautions my love." I realised the conversation was coming to a close. I did not want, or need to hear anymore.

I was back in my bed, fake sleeping when my mother came into the room. I heard her sigh. She came closer and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I concentrated on breathing deeply, convincing her that I was fast asleep.

"She's asleep." I heard my father say. He bent down to kiss my cheek. "I love you Nessie." He whispered. My mouth almost twitched. _I love you too dad_. I knew he couldn't hear me. I purposely moved my hand onto his, sending him a vision of my "dream" I made it very realistic. Me and him, racing through a meadow, me winning the race for once. The vision changed. He was smiling and shaking Jacob's hand. They were getting along. Everything was alright in the dream.

"She's dreaming." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So you're sure she's asleep?" my mom asked, sounding anxious.

"Well, with Jasper here, he'll know when she's awake. He's coming down now. Let's go." I heard them leave the room. Jasper? How was I meant to get away? He was the one person who would know for sure if I was truly asleep.

"Hello, Nessie." I heard Alice's voice in the darkness, somewhere near my head. "We know you're awake, and_ I_ know you need your sleep." She was entirely well meaning; she had no idea of the way her words tormented me_. No, I do not want to sleep. I want to find out what's happening with Jacob_... but it was no use. I felt myself grow ridiculously tired.

"Tanks Jasper..." I mumbled, trying to sound convincing. No one could know what I had been planning. "Night night." With that I sank slowly into dreamland. Darn it.

Long chapter, eh? Review, please, please, pretty please. With icing on top. Thanks for the reviews I have had. Now this is where the whole thing gets interesting. I'll post another chapter soon. 


End file.
